Pieces Of A Dream
by Red-Firaga
Summary: 2 Songfics about Yuna thinking of Tidus, to Pieces Of A Dream and What If
1. Pieces Of A Dream

Disclaimer: I own nothing of ffx and any of this song!!

Song: Pieces Of A Dream - Anastacia

* * *

_I thought I saw you late last night  
But it was just a flash of light  
An angel passing _

Yuna sat silently in her bed she dreamt of him last night, she couldn't stop thinking about him. She tried to move on everyone tried to help her on, Lulu, Wakka, Rikku even Kimahri. But it didn't stop the pain that she could never have what she had in the spring, that she could never have what she wanted so desperately.

But I remember yesterday  
Life before you went away  
And we were laughing  
We had hope and now it's broken

She'd often think of the times she spent with him on her pilgrimage it seemed only like yesterday when she was with him, when she first saw those azure eyes. She tried to think only of the good times she spent with him before he went away. She thought of Luca when she tried to cheer him up then they began laughing, laughing so loudly nearly all of Spira would have heard them. She laughed to herself and not with her fake smile.

And I could see it clearly once  
When you were here with me  
And now somehow all that's left are  
Pieces of a dream

She'd think of him all the time, and when she wasn't thinking of him she was thinking of her pilgrimage. And she could understand so clearly how she wanted to do things mainly because he wanted to do what she wanted to do and he'd come up with the ideas, she could always have depend on him. But now only memories were left of a dream, pieces of a dream..

And now I'm lost in restless nights  
Just a whisper of the life  
That we created  
Shadows falling  
I am calling

Yuna couldn't sleep, she couldn't. She'd always think of him, and in her room with no one else there, nothing there to at least forget him for a moment. She'd let the tears fall, as only a whisper remained of him, nothing more. And when morning came, she'd stand on the pier and call for him, she'd whistle for him.

And I could see it clearly once  
When you were here with me  
And now somehow all that's left are  
Pieces of a ...

And as she stood on the pier she would cry, she'd try to blame him that he promised, that he promised to come running, that he promised her when he was still on Spira. But he was a dream nothing more nothing less, and when Yuna tried to think of him like that she'd cry more, he was a dream, a very perfect dream..

_  
The faded photographs  
The frames of broken glass  
The shattered memories  
Time will soon erase_

She'd pray to forget him, even though deep in her heart she didn't want to. Her memories of her pilgrimage were broken, shattered, by him. He'd broken them as he promised her so many times, that'd he'd stay with her, always…

_  
All these souvenirs  
Falls from a thousand tears  
But when I wake up you are never there_

_We had hope and now it's broken_

Every time Yuna woke from her dreams, she'd pray it wasn't a dream, that he'd be besides her, when she thought of her pilgrimage, she hoped he never left, that he never faded and he'll be besides her, but he was never there.

And I could see it clearly once  
When you were here with me  
And now somehow all that's left are  
Pieces of a ...

And I could see it clearly once  
When you were here with me  
And now somehow all that's left are  
Pieces of a dream

Pieces of a dream

And as she'd try to forget him, she would only remember him. That she could never have him, that he was a dream of the fayth. And after everything she had done for the fayth, that she would have willingly given her life for Spira, she couldn't be given one gift, a gift of a dream and instead she was only left with Pieces of a dream…


	2. What if

I don't own anything to do with FFX or this song. What if- Kate Winslet.

* * *

_Here I stand alone  
With this weight upon my heart  
And it will not go away  
In my head I keep on looking back  
Right back to the start  
Wondering what it was that made you change  
_

Yuna stood on the piers edge and watched the sun slowly disappear under the long blue line of the sea. She was nearly always here, hoping he would emerge from the sea his blonde hair glistening in the sun light his azure eyes looking into her own, as he did before. Yuna remembered the days when he was here, her pilgrimage. She looked back at the start when he came to Besaid and right up to when he jumped from her arms and left her standing on her airship heart broken. A tear sprung in her eye and she let it fall.

_  
Well I tried  
But I had to draw the line  
And still this question keeps on spinning in my mind  
_

The sun had disappeared and the moon had risen. She held her arms tight and prayed for him to come back. But, what pained her the most was that, _Could have I saved him? _Could she stop him fading, if only he told her he would disappear she might have, she _would_ have saved him.

_  
What if I had never let you go  
Would you be the man I used to know  
If I'd stayed  
If you'd tried  
If we could only turn back time  
But I guess we'll never know  
_

If she could go back she wouldn't have killed Sin, she would rather live in a world with thousands of Sins just to be in his arms. To have what she should have had. What if she didn't let him go, she tried, but in her heart she says she didn't try hard enough. If only she could go back in time, but she'll never know.

_  
Many roads to take  
Some to joy  
Some to heart-ache  
Anyone can lose their way  
And if I said that we could turn it back  
Right back to the start  
Would you take the chance and make the change  
_

She'd lost her way she thought. He'd made his choice, he'd made his path and stuck to it. He wasn't going to let her die and he didn't, but she lost him and he failed. She is dying inside. And Yuna wanted him to know that, that he was killing her. She'll die inside because of him. She wanted to go back to the start and save him as he saved her along the way. If only she had his determination she knew she would be able to save him.

_  
Do you think how it would have been sometimes  
Do you pray that I'd never left your side  
_

And sometimes she thought, is he like this too? Is he hurt inside? Does the dream, dream of what could have might have been. Does he want her with him forever?

_  
What if I had never let you go  
Would you be the man I used to know  
If I'd stayed  
If you'd tried  
If we could only turn back time  
But I guess we'll never know  
_

If she was offered the chance to be with him she take it no matter the cost. She loved too much. She let him go, she let him fade, she lost her dream. If only she could go back in time, but they'll never know.

_  
If only we could turn the hands of time  
If I could take you back would you still be mine  
_

Would he still love her even though she didn't try and stop him fading. She was the reason he faded, she was the reason Spira had the never ending calm. They don't understand, she done something many summoners had tried to do before and she was the only one who did it. But it came at a huge price, something she didn't know she'd lose. _If only, if only I didn't do what I thought I had to do, he'd be here._

_  
'Cos I tried  
But I had to draw the line  
And still this question keep on spinning in my mind  
_

_I could have saved him as he saved me. Could I have saved him? _The question would never leave her it'd be in her head screaming at her till her dying days, when maybe she might be with him again.

_  
What if I had never let you go  
Would you be the man I used to know  
What if I had never walked away  
'Cos I still love you more than I can say  
If I'd stayed  
If you'd tried  
If we could only turn back time  
But I guess we'll never know  
We'll never know_

And now he was gone she loved him more than ever because she told him and she knew he loved her. She'd let him go she knew she should have tried but she didn't, she was too late. She's done the damage and she couldn't turn back the time.

* * *

How about some reviews please ;) Thanks! 


End file.
